Main Page
Welcome to EtainFour! This wiki is a collective of information for the facebook game Etain4. We are currently adding as much information as possible on the different countries, weapons, vehicles, and other usefull information. Hello, and welcome to the Etain4 wiki, I'm the creator of this world, lets call me Jekall for now, My friends and me have created this wiki to take our game from Facebook to the internet, but let's get to the meat and potatoes of this Wiki The planet of Etain 4 has three main species, Humans, Elves, and Goblins, Humans are the dominate species, numbering around 31 billion, ranging in height from 5.5 ft- 6.3ft, and 120- to -210lbs in weight, and have a very good system of organization, and of military. they vary from humans on Earth a few ways first they have different colored eyes, ranging from maroon, to neon green, silver, and yellow, their hair is normal but with a underlining of a different colour mainly red or brown. The Elfish are the lord of the rings style elves, but they are hyper-religious nuts, and they hold a once a decade purge of their "unclean" ones who have gone against the leaders of the government, so think of it as a programs in Russia in the days of the Tsar's. But they do have a great calling from making grand art works, and great weapons, they call for the highest dollar amounts, but on the down side, minus the hyper-religious part, they aren't the greatest at doing battle, they are all ways 20 years behind in tech, and every time they kill someone, they pray, and this can take up to 5 minuets, and when every one has killed some one at the same time, well lets just said there has never been a battalion of Elvish soldiers that has ever lasted more then three months, sucks right. Now we come to the Goblins, they are tall around 5.4' to 6.3', kinda Vulcan ears, green, and dark green skin, with various shades of orange for hair colour. Now there is two kinds of goblins Smoke,and Blood, the Smoke being the more peaceful, and will find a way to avoid war, they have a great record in that department, many of them are really funny, but if they have no other way, they fight hard, and they have never to this date never lost a war, even if it has been only been 3 wars, but they have made them pay dearly, they almost completely wiped out the most southern area, of the U.A.S.R, but after the war was over they gave it to Mike's world, to make up for the land they lost in the early part of the Germanic-Elvish war,in which they allied with the Germanian Union, in which they won.The main export for the Smoke Goblins, is wood work, and glass work, Now the Blood Goblins are a more of the evil, and stupid, cousin to the Smoke Goblins, they are poorly organized, a pack of morons, and so stupid if someone dies, well they just leave them there, or eat them over a open fire, and to this date they have never won a modern war, they have no need for international commerce, and they have no trade pass, well anywhere they can walk or ride their longclaw rider, they will trade with anyone, as long as they pay well over the marked price, and not many people trade with them, as you well can image Now four paragraphs are a old version of the descriptions for the people of the world, but not total out of date, so just think of as a history of the world's people, but that will come a later date. Now there are many more species, but i'm not going to do that everyone else is going to do that Jekall Time The World has seven months, and they are corenated with our week's days, and they months have 24 days in the and i've took the months January, March, May, June, October, November, December in them, so there for one of our weeks, its one of their years, and currently this has been going on close to 67 weeks, so 67 years. ---- Jekall